lands_of_mythron_royal_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Enalica
Enalica is the island empire faction of the Lands of Mythron. Enalica once ruled the seas for leagues and traded with Mythron’s empire. However, when Rainos rebelled, Enalica was drawn into the fray, and her military strength was decimated in the Battle of Blood Bay. Afterward Enalica allied itself with Rainos, and even shared the island of Santuario with them. But this bond, unfortunately, was not to last. A gold rush that took place on their mutual territory sparked greed and hostility from one of the Rainosian clans, leading to a war between Enalicans and Rainosians on the island. Following the civil war, a treaty was made, and Santuario was given over to full Enalican posession, with Rainosians ordered to leave the premises. Thus, their trust was broken and abandoned. Alone, without allies, and even without their now-silent leader The Masked to guide them, someone new rose to take the reigns: Reia Loda, a woman determined to establish Enalica as a powerful and prosperous nation, using trade and a massive Golden Army and Navy to flourish. They have since formed an alliance with Mythron, and their wealth and influence continues to grow. This is the new age. This is the Golden Empire. Cities of Enalica : Enalica has four main cities, as well as smaller island settlements and villages deep in the mountains of the islands (island name in parentheses). : Worsan (Cobierno) Ruled by the General – The rich capital of Enalica, where the Governor of the faction resides. : ~Heraldry: Two gold flags. : ~Buildings are tan stone with gold accents, or brightly painted wooden houses. : ~Terrain is deciduous forests on the east of the island, and palm groves on the west half. : ~Soldiers wear 7949 Lion Knight torsos and legs with pearl gold arms. : Pescado (Mercado) Ruled by Jacob Syrups – A trading town, Pescado also is a major fishing port for the plentiful Comereiantes Sea. : ~Heraldry: A traditional gold flag over a white flag. : ~Buildings are wooden, with major government offices in stone. : ~Terrain is thick, dry forests, many of which have never been logged, so many secrets remain hidden in the mountains. : ~Soldiers wear 7949 Lion Knight torsos and legs with pearl gold arms. : Orfdor (Isla Norte) Ruled by Thomas of Tortuga —This hunting outpost is built on a steep, mountainous archipelago in the far northern oceans. : ~Heraldry: A gold flag over a yellow flag. : ~Buildings are wooden longhouses. : ~Terrain is conifers ringing the snow-covered island around the coastline, which quickly give way to great mountains as the elevation rises. : ~Soldiers wear 7949 Lion Knight torsos and legs with pearl gold arms. : Infordest (Invadir) Ruled by Armon Russ — Infordest was once a city focused on raiding, but thanks to a new ruler it is now a militarized trading point. : ~Heraldry: A traditional gold flag over a black flag. : ~Buildings are wooden, but more conventional than Orfdor. : ~Terrain is hilly and forested. Invadir also has several large lakes. : ~Soldiers wear 7949 Lion Knight torsos and legs with pearl gold arms.Category:Factions Category:Enalica